Work-related Fatality Surveillance - The overall goal of this proposal is to reduce fatal occupational injuries in New Jersey. This will be accomplished through a series of aims and objectives following four principal surveillance components: selected target condition, health data sources for case identification, a data center to collect and evaluate case data, and targeted intervention activities using case data. Major aims are to maintain the NJ Fatal Occupational Fatality Surveillance System through continued collaboration with established data sources, conduct field investigations of in-scope fatalities to identify risk factors and safety engineering issues, develop prevention recommendations and on-site interventions, conduct statistical analysis of the fatality database, and to conduct outreach and disseminate educational materials to targeted groups and individuals. A system that track fatal work-related injuries in New Jersey will allow to not only prevent these fatalities but also to reduce the number of workers who suffer severe non-fatal injuries that lead to temporary and long-term disability. This tracking system will also allow recognizing groups of workers that are more likely to suffer these injuries and develop special programs to help them. Work-related Pesticide/Chemical Poisoning Surveillance - The goal of this surveillance program will be to ascertain, evaluate, interpret, and disseminate information that will be used to develop efficacious interventions among worker populations exposed to these chemicals. Surveillance activities will focus on case identification, case confirmation, workplace evaluations, educational outreach, and program evaluation. Health data sources will be used for case identification followed by case confirmation. This information will be maintained in a centralized database for data analysis and intervention activities. Finally, this new program will be evaluated to determine if the objectives of the program have been met. A system to track work-related chemical poisonings is urgently needed in New Jersey to reduce the burden of disease among New Jersey workers due to the widespread use of large volumes of chemicals in New Jersey's industrial sector and the extent to which workers are exposed to these chemicals. Many of these chemicals are known to cause long and short-term health problems and this tracking system will help to prevent these chemical poisonings among workers.